Dangerous Duo
by Lilmimi09
Summary: "And the diamond on your hand? What does that mean.?" He asked in curiosity. "Strength and beauty." I answered, leaning back on the wall. "Do you have anymore?" "You will have to find out."


Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is kinda of my first story on here sooo I'm sorry if it's messed up in any kind of way.

* * *

I grabbed my bag from the backseat of my car and opened my car door. As I took out the keys from the ignition, clipping my large keychain to my belt loop, I stepped out of the car, slammed the door and locked the car up. I slowly started towards the stupid school. I groaned as I saw Ashley and her little group of friends standing in front of the doors, which is how I get to my locker. I trudged up the stairs and stopped regretting ever coming the doors, but hey, bitch gotta get to her locker somehow?

"Excuse me…" I said, looking at the group. I saw Ashley smirk, obvious hearing me. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me!?" I said loudly, catching their attention.

Some of them turned towards me, while others turned towards Ashley… suck ups.

"Well if it isn't the wicked bitch of the west." Ashley scoffed, as she crossed her arms over the chest.

I groaned trying contain my anger." Good morning to you too… Now can you please move so I can get to my locker?" I asked. I'm not a morning person, plus I'm tired from training, so I'm beyond pissed.

"I think we're good. Right guys?" She asked the small pack of ass kissers. But of course they all nodded, and agreed.

I growled, about to step forward, when Chase decided to show up, and stop me from pounding each and every one of these little basters faces in.

"Look, get the fuck out of the way, before you have to deal with me…" Chase sneered and step towards them. They all stepped aside and Chase lead me through the group and opened the doors.

"Bitch…" Ashley muttered, as we stepped inside. I was about to run towards her, when Chase pulled me back.

"Not worth it Roe." She said as we slowly walked down the hall.

"Just one punch, come on… It won't be that bad." I pleaded.

"No, you already know that you black out sometimes, if your mad enough. We don't want you to kill her." Chase said

"…Fine…" I sighed in defeat.

"Ok ANYWHORE! Soo, my House 7:00 for our sleep over!" Chase squealed as she jumped on my back. I giggled and carried her over to our lockers, and then let her drop from my back. "Ouch! Rude!" She whined, as she got up from the floor. I smiled and rolled my eyes. She stood up and we opened our lockers.

I pulled out my drawing book and a few pencils and pens, from my shoulder bag and then threw it in the locker, slamming it shut. "Ok well then I'll see you later?" I asked. She nodded and I walked towards my dreaded first period class.

Chase's P.O.V.

"Yo! Chase!" I heard someone call. I Looked around when I noticed Jasper running towards me, waving his hand. I smiled slightly and quickly ran my hand through my hair, and straighten my shirt.

"Hey Jasper!" I greeted, hoping I didn't sound too excited.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" He asked.

"Yea, uh she just went to class. Why?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Oh well, our parents wanted to talk to us, but she had left before they could tell us..." He explains. I tilted my head to the side and studied his eyes. Let's just say I'm a sucker for brown eyes. Plus, they may look brown but if you look close enough, there is a ring around his eyes that fades from brown to hazel.

"Um… Chase?" His voice rang.

"Huh?!" I shook my head snapping out of the trance.

"Can you tell her?" He asked

"Yea! Of course, what kind of friend do you think I am?" I giggled.

"Thanks, see you later." He said, and flashed his amazing smile as he started to walk way.

"Bye…" I waved. He waved back and then disappeared around the corner of the hall. Biting down on my lower lip, giggling to myself as I walked off to my next class.

Later that day

Roe's P.O.V.

"Roslyn O'Neal to the principal's office. I repeat, Roslyn O'Neal to the principal's office." The intercom rang through the class room.

I looked up from my nails. I sighed as I though over today's previous events." What now… oh wait…shit." I mumbled and rubbed my temples.

"So what are you busted for this week?" Miss Wicker asked, and glanced at me, over her thin-rimmed glasses. I just shrugged, grabbed my notebooks and pencils, and then walked out of the classroom. My rather long key chain, chiming as I did.

I slowly walked down to the principal's office and opened the door. The familiar smell of ink filled my nostrils as I walked over to a seat.

I heard a very annoying, nasal like scoffed from the desk behind me. I groaned loudly and slouched in my seat.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Miss Prissy." Ashley sneered as she started to staple together papers. Obviously doing it, just to annoy me.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Bitchy…" I retorted. I turned around to face her, looking dead into her beady little eyes. She gasped, and started to staple the papers faster.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, restraining from just getting up and punching in that fake nose of hers.

"What are still doing in school anyway, if you're going to be this bad? If you ask me you should be put in jail, you've only moved to this school, what… 4 weeks ago? And this is your 7 seventh time here… Wow." She sighed as she started to rant on about how I don't do this, and how I anyways do that, all while mindlessly stapling papers.

I closed my eyes and growled at I got up and walked over to the counter. I slammed my hand down on top of the stapler, snapping her out of the trance. I leaned in and smirked.

"Look here, you little smart ass. Just because you have good grades doesn't mean your miss perfect, actually you're far from it! Now, if you don't shut up, I'm going to shove that fat, ugly head of yours, far up your ass." I sneered.

"Oh please, like you could." She retorted, as her eyes narrowed at me.

"Try me…" I growled.

"Girls! That's enough. O'Neal in my office please." Principal Shepard said sternly. I jumped towards Ashley and she flinched back. I giggled and walked down the hall, and into his office, plopping down on one of the chairs.

"So Lloyd, how has your day been so far?" I asked the principal.

"Roselyn Wh-"He started and I shook my head.

"Roe, Lloyd. The name is Roe, we've been through this."

"…Roe… What did I tell you about the food in the cafeteria? Its for eating, not for shoving down people's clothes." He sighed as he sat down in his chair, placing some pens back into the pencil holder on his desk.

"In my defense, he was asking for it. Plus I though his shirt looked lovely afterwards." I smiled at the memory

"Well, Rose-"He started.

"Yes, yes I know, Suspension for a week." I said, imitating his voice, as I folded my hands nicely on his desk. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Now that would be to easy. Considering the spring break is next week. Detention for 30 days, including the days after break." He stated, and I shrugged. Boy is my mom going to kill me when I get home. He stood up, and I followed suit.

"Well good day Lloyd." I stated.

"…It's Principal Shepard." He sighed, and rubbed his temples. I smirked as I walked out of his office. I walked down the hall and walked towards the door.

"Bitch…" Ashley sneered.

"Skank…" I cooed and walked out of the office and down the halls, towards my locker.

I quickly scrolled in my combo and pulled out my Bob Marley shoulder bag, stuffing my notebook and pencils inside. Walking down the hall, I opened the double doors and walked out of the school.

I walked over to my car and pulled my key chain off of my belt loop. I unlocked my car and hopped in. I sighed happily as I ran a gentle hand over the dashboard, and then slide the key into the ignition, a small grin on my face as my baby purred.

"You maybe old, but I fixed you up good." I said and pressed down on the gas, getting the fuck away from this hell hole.


End file.
